butterfly kisses
by haley97
Summary: MODERN AU. this is the story of sokka, azula, and zuko as they face the consequences that come as a result of their not so good choices. WARNING: self harm, drug use, language, and sexual situations are all present in this story. if that is not your cup of tea, then please seek out a story elsewhere. title and summary are subject to change. thank you for reading.
1. prologue

_**AN:**_ So, I know that I should be updating _She's Something,_ but I haven't really had the muse to do so in the past two months and this little idea is something that has been floating around in my head for awhile. I'm a little nervous to write this, as it's my first modern AU I've ever written.

Hopefully I can stick with this story, and I'm hoping that this might bring back some inspiration for my other incomplete stories. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story. It was a lot of fun to write. This is just the prologue. I have chapter 1 written, and that should be posted in the next few minutes. After that, I'll be writing chapter 2.

Without further ado, here is _butterfly kisses._

* * *

"Hello, my name is Sokka and I'm an alcoholic."

There. I said… I said something.

This is like being in some fucked up lifetime movie. I'm an actor on a set. The spotlight is on my face and I can't see the cameras. I can feel the heat of the lights. I'm so embarrassed but I can't see past the fucking lights. It's blinding, confusing and disorientating. It's stupid and unnecessary.

But this isn't a movie; I am not an actor and there isn't a camera moving around me or a crew ready for me to deliver my lines. This is real fucking life… no music, glitz or glamour. I do have an audience though, and they're hanging on my every word. But they want declarations of guilt and skeletons out of my closet.

I also have a director; Azula.

She sits besides me and scoffs at my introduction. She's visibly disappointed.

I was partially right, I guess. I am an alcoholic among other things. But I'm also a cokehead, pill popper, almost junkie. I'm a fuck up, worthless boyfriend, terrible fucking friend, bad son, shitty student. Failure.

"Don't even fucking start with me, Azula. I'm here, alright? Leave me the fuck alone." I snap at her. She's sitting in the chair beside where I stand and shrugs her shoulders.

My stage is an old metal fold out chair in this damn building that smells like coffee and death. There are fuck ups in every corner.

My script is the twelve steps.

But the audience isn't an audience at all. They're a bunch of lowlife alcoholic drug abusers...like me.

This isn't a fucking movie. This is AA.

Azula is my director, my enabler, my girlfriend, my love, and my fucking everything; She forces me here. Baby girl tells me it's time to quit, that we're not in high school anymore. She tells me it's time to grow the fuck up.

I'll entertain her. I've been to dozens of these. I'll stay clean for a few days, a week if I really try. It'll make her and my family smile. Give them artificial hope. It won't last, though. I'm fucked. Sold my soul to the devil that night in high school.

Everyone had been playing along. They turned a blind eye, choosing not to say anything until now. Azula wants us to be clean, she has been for awhile. But she wants us clean together, a sober lifestyle.

Soberly in love.

But to be honest, baby girl isn't a fraction of the use I am. She keeps it recreational. I have to use to be able to function.

These meetings only work if the user wants to get clean, right? Well I don't fucking want to. Zuko and I are still living it up. I'm only doing this for Azula, only for her.

"Sokka, if you're serious about sobriety, you have to be open about your drug of choice. Hiding makes becoming clean impossible." Says the asshole across the circle with brown rimmed glasses.

I stick my hands in my pocket and touch my vial of poison. Drug of choice: cocaine. Years of use: almost two… Do I want to quit? No.

I look down at Azula. She is fidgeting with the AA brochure that she picked up on the way in here. She won't look at me, she knows how I feel about this. I hate to be put on the spot. I have no demons to confess. I only have one skeleton in my closer; her. But I won't tell them about that.

I don't need help. I have coke to snort and a hot girlfriend with nice tits to snort it off of.

I'm a nineteen year old kid for fuck's sake. All of these losers are easily in their thirties and forties. I still look good. They are haggard and gross looking. I have years of partying left to do. Sober? Azula and all of these fucks can go fuck themselves.

"Sokka, why won't you just say it?" Azula finally speaks.

You would be able to hear a pin drop. I wonder if they have ever seen anything like me and Azula before? We can give these lowlives a run for their money.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask her with the corner of my mouth, keeping my face towards the circle. Smiling…

"Don't act like you're better than them. You're not. You have a problem." This time she's quiet, she's regretful. She should be.

"Azuka, fuck off." I continue to smile, winking at the circle when they gasp at the way I talk to my Azula.

Baby girl stands up and takes my attention. She snaps, "He's a fucking coke head."

What the fuck am I going to do about that?

I smile, despite her inappropriate outburst. I take her hand and kiss her. I make it as raunchy as I can. Pushing her away, I turn to the group. With my right hand, I grab my dick over the front of my jeans and shake it obnoxiously. With my left hand, I flip everyone off.

"I'm Sokka and I'm a fucking cokehead." They look unaffected.

Yeah, fuck you too.

* * *

And that, ladies and gents, is the prologue for butterfly kisses. chapter 1 awaits. :)


	2. chapter 1

_**AN:**_ So, here's chapter 1 of Butterfly Kisses! I had this written with the prologue, which is why it's getting posted so quickly. I know Sokka probably comes off as OOC, but I promise that will be explained throughout the story! I have this planned out, for the most part, and I'm excited for you guys to read what I have planned. Let me know what you think of this story so far! I'll try to respond to all of your reviews!

* * *

 _May, 2014_

 **Sokka's POV**

"My vagina fucking hurts."

I laugh loudly. I take another hit off of my bong, smiling smugly as I remember causing that hurt in her mom's bed last night. The smoke from the weed fills my lungs and makes the memory so much sweeter.

"Ugh, Azula, watch your mouth. I don't want to hear that." Zuko says. I feel for him. I wouldn't want to hear about Katara's sex life.

Azula flips Zuko off and scoots closer to me on the couch in her and Zuko's living room. Ozai, Azula and Zuko's dad is a complete failure at being a parent. Their mom, Ursa, is ignorant to her kids and their friends. They took off this weekend, leaving Zuko and my baby all alone. Me and my dick gave her some company. - They'll be back tonight; Azula, Zuko and I will go back to our 'perfect and proper' selves once they get here. For now, we are getting high.

I kiss Azula on the side of her neck. Zuko makes a noise. I ignore him and pass baby girl the bong so she can take a hit.

I stare at my girl. Her black hair is in a low ponytail. She is wearing a wife beater I'm sure if I looked at her long enough, I could see her nipples. Her bare feet with red painted toes are sticking out of her grey sweats and she has black mascara smeared under her eyes. Azula and I have been dating since freshmen year. Her and Zuko moved here from Arizona when her mom opened a car dealership in Seattle.

I remember seeing her in the halls on the first day of school. Two months later, I was banging that shit.

Azula and I are juniors now and Zuko's a senior. There are three weeks before summer vacation and we're still going strong. It hasn't been without effort, though. Azula is a crazy bitch. She keeps me on my toes.

Azula keeps everybody on their toes. No one fucks with her. She's the pretty girl who will curb your head if you fuck with her.

My younger sister, Katara, doesn't like Azula all that much. In fact, Katara doesn't really like anyone in our family all that much anymore. She used too… but I think she's finally noticing all of our bullshit and doesn't want to put up with it. I don't blame her. She spends most of her time at her boyfriend's house, Aang. I don't really know what she gets up to there, and I'm not really sure that I want to.

Azula hands Zuko the bong. Zuko is my best friend, has been since we were put in homeroom together freshmen year. Zuko is a completely fucking stoner, boho type. He has a scar across his left eye from a car accident at the beginning of the year. Azula and Zuko's uncle, Iroh, died in the car accident. It's been pretty tough on Zuko, since he and Iroh have always been really close. I sympathize with my best friend. He doesn't have it easy at home. Neither does Azula, but it's different for Zuko.

Ozai, Zuko's old man, is not someone to be reckoned with. He's one scary motherfucker. His actual occupation is still unknown, but whatever it is, he makes a shit ton of money and it's very illegal. Zuko and Azula live in the biggest house in town, their parents drive the best cars, and they vacation all of the time. Let's just say Zuko comes by his drug use honestly. There is a never ending supply at their house. Ozai leaves Zuko alone most of the time, as long as Zuko stays out of the way.

Zuko takes another hit off of the bong and passes it back to me.

Zuko's dad is a sore spot for Zuko, along with Little Miss Ty Lee.

The pair of sisters, Ty Lee and Toph are kind of a faux pas around here. They want to fit in, but can never quite make it. Their mom is a cosmetologist and owns a local salon. She is also the town wild child. Ty Lee and Toph technically aren't siblings. They're actually cousins, but Ty Lee's mother took Toph in when she was a toddler, and this family is the only one Toph knows. It's just easier to think of them as sisters. Ty Lee's dad took off when she was two; we all know who he is. His name isn't important and he won't be coming back. Toph and Ty Lee, the town's bastards. I don't have a problem with either girl. I don't know Toph all that well; she's only fifteen and just started high school this year. She's a bit of a loud mouth, but stays out of the way. Ty Lee is our age, seventeen. I have known her as long as I can remember. She's Azula's best friend, I guess. Zuko's whole thing with Ty Lee is funny actually. They used to date and now they can't fucking stand one another.

The last time they dated, Ty Lee was too much of a prude to let Zuko hit it, but he solved that problem with Suki's mouth. I don't think I've ever seen Azula be so mad at her brother.

Now they hate each other, making life hell for the other. It's bullshit. They should just fuck and get it over with. Ty Lee's virginity is the only good thing she has going for her. Being the bastard daughter of the town's crazy mother is not an easy reputation to uphold. I feel for her.

I take another hit from my bong, let it burn my lungs, and release the smoke in little o shapes.

"Hey, Zuko.." I say grinning, "How's Ty Lee?"

"Fuck you, man. I told you I didn't want to talk about her. Fuck her." He snorts, "That's the fucking problem. I can't fuck her. She won't let me." Zuko pulls a handful of pills from the front pocket of his shirt, "Want a valium?"

"Nah, man, I'm good." I pass the weed back to Azula. Zuko swallows three of the five pills.

Azula brings the conversation back to Ty Lee, talking about how Zuko couldn't fuck Ty Lee if his life depended on it. She takes another hit from the bong and holds it in her lungs. Her toes are bent over the edge of her cherry wood coffee table; I've fucked her on that coffee table.

Wouldn't her Daddy be so proud?

Zuko's eyes show that the weed and Valium are doing their job, he is high as fuck. Zuko shrugs his shoulder and leans back into the leather sofa he is sitting on. His face goes completely still; his arms slack at his side. His breathing becomes really shallow.

"Are you okay, Zuko?" I ask with a voluntary laugh. The weed is starting to work on me too.

Only his eyes move. He looks directly at me, shrugs his shoulder and looks back at whatever the fuck his stoned ass is staring at.

Azula mumbles under breath, "Why do we even bother with him again, Sokka? He's a fucking loser." She starts laughing and it rubs off on me. Then Zuko snaps out of his comatose and starts laughing with us,

Once the laughing begins, it's impossible to stop. The idea of laughing makes me laugh even more. Azula's eyes are bloodshot and I swear her laugh is doing some kind of voodoo bullshit to me. Her hair becomes blacker all of a sudden and her eyes are more golden.

"Sokka what the fuck are you looking at?" I notice that no one is laughing anymore. Azula and Zuko are both staring at me with stupid fucking looks on their faces.

"I knew you were evil." I say to Azula. I am so fucking high.

Zuko and Azula look at each other, each shaking their head and start to laugh again.

"Sokka you better get your fucking shit together before I call your hot shot dad to arrest your ass." Azula teases.

Instant fucking buzz kill, my dad, Hakoda. Asshole control freak is the head honcho district attorney for the city of Seattle.

He has the power in the palm of his filthy hand and he knows it. The good thing is that he really doesn't give two shits about me or what I do; too busy fighting crime in the big city. That motherfucker moved me, my mom, and my sister here when I was first born. He lives in his Seattle apartment during the week.

When he isn't fucking his girlfriend, he makes time to come home on Saturday and sometimes even stays on Sunday. My uncle Bato, my cousin Hahn's dad, is cool as fuck and plays a good father role, I swear he's doing my mom, but I won't say shit. I told Azula and we made a little game of trying to catch them in the act. Not that I want to see my mom fucking my dad's brother, it would just be cool to know that my dad isn't the only one capable of fucking up people's lives. Bato is a plastic surgeon, also in Seattle. Funny thing is that he manages to make it home for dinner most nights. Bato lives with us. He is young. He and Hahn's mom had Hahn when they were just fifteen. They didn't even make it through the pregnancy before they split up.

Hahn, my fuck face older cousin left for college in August. He attends Washington State University with his girlfriend June.

We used to be close, but ever since I caught him and Azula together, we haven't spoken. It was a fucked up situation. It happened last year, at Hahn's graduation party. He was dating June, but Azula and I had a fight and agreed to break it off. She got all fucked up at his party and somewhere along the line, Azula ends up in Hahn's room with her shirt off and Hahn on top of her. I just about killed both of them. Azula swears nothing happened, they were just talking. Talking with her shirt off, what the fuck ever. That shit is a mess in itself; I forgave Azula after Hahn left for college. June and Azula can't be in the same room without Azula fucking her shit up. Hahn denies it, but acts like a cocky motherfucker. My uncle isn't too happy we aren't talking, but just because I forgave Azula doesn't mean I forgive Hahn. Especially since rumors are still swirling around this fucking town.

"Baby girl, Daddy didn't come home this weekend. So it would take him until next weekend to arrest me… I can get far by then." By now the bowl is gone. Azula hands me the baggie to refill.

I could marry this girl.

I concentrate on cleaning out the bowl of any ash, packing it tight for our second bowl of the morning. Zuko is nodding in and out on the sofa across from Azula and I. Baby girl is flipping through the channels on the TV. She finally settles on the Discovery Channel and I start to trip out on the lions. I shake my head and chuckle under my breath.

Azula's house phone breaks the silence.

She gets up and skips to the phone, "Hello?" she says when she answers, "Oh! Hey, Mu Tan."

I look away from her while she talks to Ty Lee's mom.

Zuko's head keeps falling forward, but he brings it back, only to let it fall again. "Zuko boy, maybe you should lay off the pills." I laugh, but sometimes I am genuinely concerned about him.

Since his uncle's death, life has been anything but easy for my friend. I pack the weed and assume the position, lighting it and watching the smoke rise until I can taste it on my lips.

"It's all good, man. My doctor prescribed them to me." Zuko slurs and then just falls to the side.

I look at him with raised eyebrows, letting the smoke exhale through my nose. We need to open some windows in here. Zuko, Azula and I have smoked so much weed this weekend that I'm surprised the neighbors haven't called the cops.

"Zuko, how many doctors have you paid to get these prescriptions? You don't need that, man." I am the last person that should be giving him shit; he has enough people in his life who give him a hard time. But watching him self destruct isn't easy… I entertained him when he cut all of his hair off. I hid him at my house when he ran away. I've even popped pills with him a couple of times, just so he wouldn't be alone in his unhappiness. Zuko is good at covering it up; the sadness that is consuming him is only visible to me, and maybe Azula.

Zuko sits up; his lips are glistening from the saliva that he is too numb to keep in his mouth. He closes his eyes and digs his pointer fingers on the side of his head.

"I do need them, Sokka… I'm fucked up, bro." He starts to laugh harder, his eyes open wide and they are bloodshot, his pupils are dilated. "I see him." he says, slurping in the drooling saliva.

I grip onto the bong. Zuko is scaring me. The combo of the high from the weed and the anxiety from Zuko's unstable behavior makes me angry.

"You see who, Zuko?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

He digs his fingers into his temple with a tuning motion, "My uncle. I see my uncle sometimes when I sleep…" He drops his hands and stands up.

He straightens out his blue and red flannel and pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Where are my keys?" Zuko pats down the pockets of his pants and shirt.

Red flag goes up right away… he can't drive.

Suddenly, I remember that he walked here from my house two days ago, "Sit down, Zuko." I don't know what else to say so I just hand him the bong. Zuko takes it and inhales. He starts to cough and hands it back.

"I can see my uncle, that's why I need the pills." His face almost clears as he explains this to me. I feel for him, but don't really understand. No one close to me has ever died.

Azula comes strolling back in from the kitchen, "That was Mu Tan. I have a hair appointment in an hour." Her presence seems to have brought Zuko out of his tranquility. His eyes break from mine and contort back into the mask he wears on a daily basis.

"Don't let that crazy bitch fuck with your hair, Azula." Zuko leans towards Azula and pulls the rubber band out of her hair and throws it behind him. Azula's black hair cascades down her shoulders and back. I move the bong off my lap and smile as she straddles me. I reach forward and put my arm around her waist. Azula rakes her fingers through my hair and kisses my lip vigorously.

"Uhm, I'm just going to get something to eat." Zuko grumbles at our display of affection. I wave my hand at him. He needs to eat, fucking druggie.

Azula's hair provides a makeshift curtain that surrounds our faces. Her arms are draped over my shoulders, her forearms at each side of my face. I can see her scars in my peripheral vision…

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:** _June, 2013_

"I didn't do anything, Sokka!" Azula is screaming at me from the other side of my parent's kitchen. Tears, dyed black because of her eyes makeup are streaming down her face.

I hate her.

"I don't want to hear it, Azula! I saw you and Hahn." I shake my head at her poor attempt at making me believe I didn't see what I just saw. I groan at the memory of her lying on his bed with her shirt off. My hands dig into my hair and I pull.

"Listen to me!" Azula screams. She moves closer but I move away.

"No."

"Sokka, just fucking listen to me!" She moves even closer. I am by the refrigerator. Azula is by the oven. I don't want her any closer.

"No. And keep it down. Katara and Zuko are still out there." My voice isn't loud and threatening like hers is, I'm only hurt. The last thing I want is for my best friend and sister to hear us fighting like this.

Azula stops, she looks around but I don't know what she is looking for. The island counter is what separates me from her.

"Sokka, listen to me." Her eyes are wandering.

Her eyes land on my mother's knife set on the kitchen counter. Azula's eyes dart from the knife set, to me and then back to the knives. In one swift move, she reaches and takes hold of the first knife she can grab.

"No!" I run at her with an extended arm, but I don't get there fast enough.

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

That was the first time Azula cut herself.

I turn my head and kiss the four inch scar she has from that night. She has many more that accompany the first; her cutting is the only thing that will bring me to my fucking knees, begging for mercy. Azula's cutting kills me, tortures me, and keeps me from sleeping. She manipulates me.

"Stop," Azula tells me.

I continue to kiss her various scars, all different shapes, colors, and lengths. All of them are a different reminder of how easily she can bend me to her will. With the blade of a knife she has me held at the collar, scared and shocked.

It's a fucked up feeling to love someone so fucking much that you let them fuck with your head in order to save theirs.

"Sokka, stop kissing them." She pulls her arms away from my lips.

My eyes meet up with hers, they are solid; impenetrable fucking gold.

This is our secret. No one knows. Not like I do. Zuko and Katara think that her wound from that night was an accident; they don't know she controls me with a blade.

"Don't act traumatized, Azula." I resent her for this. I tell her all of the time… but my love outweighs the guilt from the cut.

Azula rolls her eyes at me. She knows that she does it for my attention.

"Shut up, Sokka." She wraps her arms around my neck again, but this time tighter. I can no longer see her scars, but I can feel her lips.

I let myself forget again, until the next time.

She smiles against my lips.

"Will you stay while I get my hair done?" Azula asks sweetly. Rare; Azula being sweet.

"I'll stay for you." This girl has me.

She sits up on her knees; her almost naked breasts rub against my face. "You won't regret it and I promise to be back before my parents get here."

"I said I would stay." My words are distorted by her boobs being pushed against my face. Her laughter floats above me; I'm not complaining… but she is a fucking tease.

I do what any seventeen year old male would do, I bite her on her nipple. She squeals, but doesn't pull from my grip. My bite turns into a suck and when I let her go, her nipple shows right through her wife beater. "You need to put a bra on, Azula." She has no shame, I know for a fact that she would go around flashing her nipple… She's wearing the fucking tank top in front of Zuko for fuck's sake.

She jumps off of my lap and stands in front of me, a new gleam in her eyes. She is going to kill me one of these days. I relax and sag back into the couch; she rubs her toe over my shin, up my knee and then under my black basketball shorts. She pulls my boxers and lets them snap back against my thigh.

She is entertained by this. It feels good since I'm stoned off my ass. She hops a little closer and rubs her toe up between my legs, over my junk and up my chest. I smile. She's malicious.

She's having a hard time keeping her balance. Her toe travels up my neck and brushes the skin under my chin. Her eyes never leave mine; her grin is wicked.

"Azula," I warn, but like always, she ignores me. She pushes my chin with her toe. I move my head. She laughs sinfully and rubs her big toe over my lips.

"Kiss it." She says, her body is swaying back and forth.

"No." I mumble, not opening my mouth.

"Sokka, just kiss it and I'll leave you alone." She is still laughing at me.

I quickly pucker up and kiss the top of her big toe, knowing already that won't satisfy her.

"No, do it like you love me." She pushes harder, her toe breaks past my lips.

Having enough of her childish bullshit, I grab her foot roughly. She screams, only to start laughing harder. I furrow my eyebrows, disappointed in myself for letting her treat me this way. She is compensating for something, I just don't know what.

"Come on, Sokka, kiss me." I pull her forward by her foot. Her knees buckle and she falls against the couch.

"Quit fucking with me, Azula." I growl.

"I will after you kiss my foot like you love me." She persists. Her eyebrows lift; she isn't going to let this go until I kiss her.

I drop my eyes to the foot that is in my hand. Her toes are cute. I lightly peck the big one, my eyes stay on hers. Azula pulls her bottom lip into her mouth; her eyes are like fucking laser beams… destroying me. I kiss her next toe, and then the next and the next until all of her toes are kissed.

"Better?" I ask, letting her foot fall into my lap.

"I love you too." Azula says. Her grin is gone. She is seriously fucked up.

"I know you do." I reach behind her and take my bong back.

Azula takes my face in her hand from under my chin, "Wait… look at me, Sokka. I _do_ love you."

Her eyes are beating into my fucking soul, they are so gold, it's not fucking natural, "I know. I love you too."

She bends down in front of me, pushing the bong out of her way. Her arms settle on my hips and she looks at me from under her eyelashes, "Give me butterfly kisses."

Butterfly kisses.

My heart hurt for her.

The first time that Azula cut herself in my kitchen that night, I took her up to the bathroom in my room. She sat in between my legs, while I leaned against the door. Azula was crying, and I bent my head towards her to kiss her chin, but my eyelashes brushed against her cheek and she laughed. That was the beginning of our butterfly kisses. She asks for them every now and then. Mostly after she cuts herself.

I eye her, she looks so sincere, but it's almost impossible to know. I pull her closer to me by her shoulder and hook my elbow around her neck. I kiss her with my eyelashes; she laughs the most beautiful laugh.

"I hear you Azula… promise." I flutter my eyelashes once more against her cheek and kiss under her eyes, "Go get your hair done."

She stands and does a twirl, "This is before, remember me this way." A genuine smile plays off her lips; she stands there with her hands in the air, spinning again to show off her hair and body.

"I'll remember. But what exactly are you planning on changing?" Not that I really care. She's beautiful regardless.

"I haven't decided yet… you know Mu Tan. She's a crazy bitch… said she has a plan." She wiggles her eyebrows and pulls on a lock of black hair, "You'll love me no matter what, right Sokka?" She asks in a small voice.

Like you would let me stop… "Yes."

Azula lets her arms fall to her side; she takes a few steps towards me. I light my bong. I fucking love her so much. Her cheeks flush, she looks like she has something on the tip of her tongue… it's a moment. A moment when everything comes a little bit clearer and we can just love.

Zuko comes back into the room. He leans against the door, eyes half closed. He points at Azula, slurring, "You need to get Azula on a fucking rope, Sokka. Girl is running wild." He starts laughing. Azula and I both look in his direction.

* * *

 **Azula's POV**

"Shut the fuck up, Zuko. Get your slurring ass back to your room." I snap at him. I'm guilty immediately. Zuko has it bad. Uncle Iroh's passing has done something to his mind.

"Azula." Sokka growls my name; he stands and walks past me. I admire his physique. Sokka is beautiful.

I'm such a twisted person.

I watch as Sokka goes to Zuko. He puts his arm over his shoulders and whispers something in his ear. Zuko lazily nods and walks back into the kitchen. Zuko breaks my heart; everything that is bad in _my_ life is caused by me. But that's not the case for Zuko.

He just has a case of really bad luck. After the car accident, his life just spiraled out of control. Not only was his face burned beyond recognition, but the closest thing he had to a father died. I shouldn't be such a bitch to him. We're all he has anymore.

"I'll tell him sorry." I whisper when Sokka walks past me. He sits back on the couch and ignores my presence. "Sokka, I said I would apologize." Frustration is present in my tone.

Sokka grabs the remote to the TV off of the table and starts to change the channel. His jaw is tensed, his eyes unfocused. He is shutting himself off from me. I don't blame him. How could anyone deal with someone like me? I manipulate him and I've pushed him into a position where he is afraid of me.

But it's the only way I can keep my nails in his back.

Everyone in my life is just out of arm's reach. My dad, the never present asshole who doesn't seem to care that his son is spiraling out of control, and my mother, who is more concerned about what the cast of Grey's Anatomy is up is doing, than her seventeen year old daughter. They pay the bills… but no emotional support. They never ask how my day was at school, or if Zuko's scar is hurting.

Voided of any type of emotion other than indifference. I depend on Sokka to fill that hole.

"I'm leaving. Will you be here when I get back or not?" Best way to avoid an awkward situation is to turn it around on them. I know how to work Sokka; I know what to do and when to do it. I will drop him on his knees and make him beg. My heart breaks the entire time he's begging but knowing that you have a certain control over someone is thrilling and not something I think I can give up.

He doesn't answer me.

"Sokka, I'm going to get my hair done. Will. You. Be. Here. When. I. Get. Back?" I talk to him like he is a child. I hate that I'm so inconsiderate towards him. I love him, I really do. I wished I loved him a better way. He still doesn't answer, so I take that as a no.

"Fine. Bye. I love you so much." I leave the living room. The keys to Sokka's truck are in the dish by the front door. He can't leave without them. I listen for any signs that he's getting up. When I don't hear any, I grab his keys and run upstairs to my room, locking the door behind me.

My room is a fucking disaster. I grab a shoebox and hide them in there. I've trapped him. In the grand scheme of things, trapping Sokka at my house is small compared to the other shit I've put him through.

I shove the shoebox holding the keys onto a shelf and pull down a pair of jeans and a black shirt. After getting dressed to the best of my abilities, I call Ty Lee.

"Hello?" Toph answers the phone.

"Hey, it's Azula."

"Oh. Here's Ty Lee." Toph and I don't exactly get along. She thinks that I'm pulling Ty Lee into a less than savory lifestyle. She's not exactly wrong.

"Hey, mama." Ty Lee is always in a chipper mood.

"I have an appointment with your mom in twenty minutes for my hair. Are you gonna be there?" Holding the phone between my shoulder and my ear, I pull my black hair into a high ponytail. The small _S_ tattoo behind my ear is going to be harder to hide from my parents after this.

Sokka was so mad when I let Zuko tattoo me with a needle and some ink… the things I do for love.

"I'll be there. I'm leaving now." I can hear Ty Lee shuffling around with keys on the other side of the phone.

"Want to stay over here tonight, Azula?" she asks before I hang up the phone.

My thoughts immediately flip to Sokka, who's still downstairs. "I don't know. Let me see what Sokka's plans are first."

"Your parents will be home soon." I don't know if she's asking or telling me.

"Uhm. Yes. They'll be home in a couple of hours, I think." I'm confused. What the hell do my parents have to do with anything? Sokka stays over all of the time.

"Then maybe I can stay over at your house? I wanted to borrow something to wear to school tomorrow?" She sounds hopeful.

This may be a small town, but it's anything but run down. Tons of rich people live here, including Sokka's family, and while no one wants to admit it because of our Dad's shady occupation, Zuko and I are the richest. There are a few other rich kids spread out around town but we don't really interact with them much. This town runs off of donations and other bullshit that our families pull together.

Unfortunately, Ty Lee and Toph are not in this prestigious crowd of drunks, druggies, cheaters, and crooked business men.

Ty Lee's mom owns the local salon, but it isn't exactly Seattle's district attorney money, or owner of a five car dealership money like my mother has. I admire Ty Lee though, she is simple in all aspects. A virgin at seventeen, doesn't drink, doesn't stay out late, very smart. She and Toph both have to fight for respect, especially with their mother's reputation and they both do it excellently. Ty Lee is my best friend, but she doesn't know everything about me… Sokka is the only one that I trust fully, but she does a good job at putting up with my shit and letting Zuko abuse her. If all she wants in return is to borrow something to wear, then so be it.

"Let me see what Sokka has planned, okay? If he doesn't want to stay then you can… either way, you can borrow something."

"Okay… see you in ten!" Ty Lee hangs up. I put the phone back on the hook, brush my teeth, and head downstairs.

The keys to my civic are on top of the microwave in the kitchen. Zuko is at the table. "Hey, Zuko." My voice is careful; everyday is touch and go with him.

"Mom owns five car dealerships and you choose a 98 Civic for your first car? There's something wrong with you, fella."

He's slurring, his eyes are unfocused and drifting from side to side. Zuko's face is free of composure, it's limp and looks utterly numb.

"It's all about simplicity, Zuzu." I step closer to him. I can see that he is sweating. He smoked us out in the livingroom and I saw him take the pills. "You should know about simple, Zuko, you drive a beetle." He laughs out loud. Zuko scares me, but I entertain him. I reach out a shaky hand. His forehead is now placed against the edge of the counter. I want to console him, comfort him, and let him know that everything is going to be okay. Right before I touch his shoulder, I bring my hand back.

"The beetle is a classic, Azula." Zuko whispers.

"Just like you." I murmur back. Feeling overwhelmed, I leave the kitchen. Today isn't a good day for Zuko… it's too much for me at the moment.

"Sokka, I'm going." I leave the house, talking down the long driveway to my car, the scars on my arms are burning… cutting has been my way of screaming for attention… I think somewhere along the lines my brain fucked that up.

* * *

Expect Chapter 2 sometime in the next week or two! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter of She's Something out within the next few days! I hope you guys liked this! Read and Review please. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! :)


	3. chapter 2

_**AN:**_ Chapter 2 is out! So, I wanted to clarify with you guys again about some of my choices when writing this. I wanted to write a story that involved Sokkla (obviously), but I also wanted Zuko to have a very big part too. As I was drafting this, my plan was to have Zuko and Azula hate each other, as per usual. But I dunno, I kind of liked the idea of them having an actual sibling relationship. I think a big part of why Zuko and Azula had such a sour relationship in the show is because they were both very devoted to one specific parent, and were often ended up pitted against each other. In this story, both of their parents are very distant, which I think brought them closer.

Anyways, I just wanted to make that known to anyone who thought it was weird that Zuko and Azula are close. I just wanted to try something different. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Azula's POV**

 _May 2014_

Glamour.

My life is glamorous; at least that's what is looks like from the outside in. I see the way that Ty Lee looks at me. I'm thin, rich, and pretty and I have Sokka hanging off of my arm.

I also have him hanging over my head.

Hahn fucked up everything… well, that's not true.

Sokka and I had about two good months together before our perception of each other got distorted. It only makes sense that Sokka and I are together, the "Golden Boy and the All American Girl". We are perfect in every aspect of the American Dream.

If they only fucking knew.

The scars on my arms and legs scream, "Fuck that."

I found something when I cut myself for the first time. The attention is what I am after most, but the release and control are also very powerful.

RED.

Blood is red. Sokka is red.

Cutting and Sokka go hand in hand, I took it so far that after the first time I cut myself in Sokka's kitchen, I took apart Sokka's razor, using that to cut.

He knows. Sokka hides his razors from me.

Lucky for me, that first razor had five blades. I have them hidden in my room. I don't think I am a "typical" cutter, I found a weapon and I use it to my advantage. I admire having that much control over something and I don't only mean the control I have over baby boy. There are so many things in my life I can't control. I can't make my parents like me. I can't help Zuko, or bring our uncle back.

I can control the blood and the size of the cuts.

Although, most of the time I just slice randomly until Sokka will look at me. There has only been one time that I cut myself and didn't tell Sokka. The compulsion was so bad that I just did it. I was maddened by grief for my uncle Iroh, and my injured brother, I saw Sokka cry for the first time; fucking killed me. He stayed with Zuko in the hospital and I went home. I laid in bed, mind in turmoil. Different images passed through my head… Sokka crying, Zuko burning…

The chaos finally broke out and the only way I could stop it was with my razor. It didn't even hurt. I cried, but they were tears of relief.

I haven't had another similar experience since.

My body is littered with little scars, reminders of the bullshit, mind bending games I play. Sokka kisses them, it pisses me off. He kisses them when he's mad, his silent way of showing me he's not ignorant to my manipulation. He's just too stupid not to leave me.

We break up all of the time, a day here, and a week here. Our stupid fucking break ups are what caused that bullshit with Hahn to happen. It made my already complicated life worse. Sokka won't talk to his cousin and it birthed my cutting.

Cutter. Harmer. Self Inflictor.

The labels are written all over me. Attention seeker, user, manipulator, and pathetic. Crazy fucking bitch should be added too.

Not everything is bad though; Sokka and I can be very sweet. He is a good person and he loves me so fucking much, it's pleasantly suffocating. We will be forever together, I'm confident of that. He makes up the better parts of me. I think of his beautiful blue eyes whenever I wake up in the morning. If I'm lucky, I'll get to look at them too. His full lips, strong arms, and soft brown hair… the touch of his skin on mine.

I almost broke some girl's hand when she touched his arm. Sokka is mine. I'm his... end of discussion.

Ty Lee meets me at her mom's salon. It's probably time to play ' _let's ask about Zuko but not really talk about Zuko'._ As if on cue, she asks, "So, umm… How's Zuko?" I roll my eyes.

Ty Lee is flipping through a magazine across from me; I can act like I don't hear her. I can ignore her all together. Instead, I look up, responding blandly, "He's fine." I have no desire to talk about Zuko and his state of mind with Ty Lee. Zuko is precious to me and I won't deal with her bullshit talking.

She flips the page of the magazine, "I called him yesterday."

I sigh loudly, "Ty Lee, seriously." I'm getting aggravated, either she wants him or she doesn't. Zuko's demons are included in the full package… she can't appreciate that.

Ty Lee looks at me, "I only called to say hi, that's it. I'm not going down that road with him again." She runs her fingers through her long brown hair, "I don't know why I did it, okay?" She sighs, "He didn't even call me back… probably too busy fucking some other girl."

Not this shit again. "Ty Lee, Zuko was at my house all weekend with Sokka."

"Oh, so he doesn't know I called?"

"Probably not." I bite the irritation back.

I can see the wheels turning in her head. I'm about to freak and tell her that she needs to either back off or let Zuko fuck her already, but I'm stopped by her mom, Mu Tan.

"Ready, Azula?" Ugh, she's drunk. I can smell the bourbon on her breath. Everyone knows that Mu Tan cuts hair better when she's drunk, so I decide I'll deal with it.

I close my eyes and enjoy getting my hair washed; I may be getting secondhand drunk through. My thoughts are on Sokka…. I fall asleep while she does my hair. I'm woken up by the sound of Ty Lee's laugh as she snaps a picture of me.

"Sokka is going to freak." She gushes as she taps away on her phone.

"Ty Lee, I swear to God… if you send that to Sokka." I can't look at her; Mu Tan is going haywire as she dries my hair with a towel.

"I won't, I promise." She bends down to get a good look at my hair, "I can't believe you did this a week before prom."

Prom… I'm looking forward to prom. Prom and sex go hand in hand. Sex means Sokka, sex with Sokka at prom… sex with Sokka at prom in a tux.

"Is it ugly?" I ask, my eyes flashing towards the mirror.

Mu Tan scoffs, "Like anything I do is ugly."

After my hair is done, she leads me to a mirror. I notice that my hair is no longer down to my lower back. Instead, it is cropped short around my shoulders. I smile wickedly at my reflection. Ty Lee is babbling about some argument she had with Zuko last week but I'm too intrigued about the new length of my hair to care about what she's saying. I wonder what Sokka will say.

An hour later, I pull into my driveway. Sokka is standing behind his Nova. I look down at my cellphone… nine missed calls. He must have noticed that his car keys were missing.

He was dressed, wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black v-neck, and a pair of Vans.

"Where are my key, Azula!" he yells at me.

"In my room, dip shit." I whisper to myself.

He obviously hasn't registered that my hair is different. Or he's too pissed off to give a shit.

"Where the fuck are my car keys, Azula?" Sokka yells again, sounding angrier than before.

I step out of my car and slam the door shut, "Why? I thought you said you wouldn't leave?"

"I wasn't leaving." he snapped.

I walk past him, up my driveway. He follows behind me, "Then why do you need your keys?"

"You can't trap me here, Azula."

"I can't?" I walk through my front door and toss my keys in the same spot that Sokka's had been in before I'd taken them.

"You can't trap me here, Azula."

"Ok." My parents still aren't home. He wouldn't be yelling at me if they were.

"You can't fucking trap me here!"

I turn and face him. We're in my living room again. "You said you would stay for me," The madness is boiling inside of me again.

His eyes are heated, "I will stay for you. Don't trap me."

"I'm not trapping you."

His eyes flicker to my sweater covered arms, "You trapped me."

The heaving starts in my chest, I dig my fingers into the palm of my hand, "But you said you would stay for me."

"I will stay for you, but don't trap me." His voice is soft.

The heaving lessens and the boiling calms, "I'm sorry."

Sokka smiles, "It's alright, I guess." He glances at my hair, "You look beautiful."

"You like it? It's not very long anymore." I twist a piece of dark hair in my fingers.

"I have a thing for short hair." His smirk widens. He moves closer.

I laugh as he wraps his arms around my waist, "You could have told me this two years ago. Would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"You're not trouble," Sokka murmurs, kissing my neck.

My arms snake around his neck. His kissing moves to my jaw, then to my lips. "Where's Zuko" I ask, distorted by his tongue.

Sokka's hand slides under my shirt. His hands rub up along my back, pulling it over my head. "He's sleeping, dancing with his demons or something." He says, while unhooking my bra.

Sokka backs me into the kitchen and lifts me onto the counter. He kisses me again and I put my hands on his head, gripping his hair. He lowers his head until his mouth is covering my nipple. He bites and pulls. I lift my hips so he can pull down my pants. Sokka unbuckles his belt and drops his to the floor. I kiss his mouth, his neck; I kiss his fucking forehead, all while pulling his shirt over his head.

Sokka's shoulders are strong, his fingers calloused. He has beautiful moles scattered across his arms and chest, my two favorite are on the back of his neck. His jawline is sharp, he almost always has a five o'clock shadow. The hair on his arms is perfect; the hair right above the elastic of his boxers is only sexier when he takes them off.

"You love me, baby girl?" he asks while his lips glide across my neck.

"I do." I whimper, sliding my hand down his chest.

He bites on my earlobe, "You like to hurt me, Azula?"

It doesn't go unnoticed to me that it was a statement, not a question. "I do." I straighten my back so that I'm taller than him. My hand is still tangled in his hair; I pull his head to the side and kiss the length of his face, "Hurt me." I whisper into his ear.

His fingers tighten in my hair, his nails scrape my scalp. He squeezes my breast with the slightest bit of pressure. "I don't want to." He groans, conflicted… Sokka will do anything to make me happy.

"Hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

I hook my legs around his waist and pull his body until he can't get any closer. By his hair, I bring his face closer to mine.

"If you love me, you will hurt me." Taking the hand from my hair, Sokka pulls my hips towards him. He puts my right leg over his shoulder and pushes my shoulders back until they hit against the wall. His arms wrap around my thigh and with his free hand, he grips my chin to make me look at him.

"You want me to hurt you like you hurt me?" I can see that he is struggling.

Call it sick, but I like him to punish me. I thrive for him to take out his frustrations with me, out on me. I want him to hit me, pull my hair, scratch me… I need for him to hurt me.

"Yes." I moan.

"You're still taking your pill, Azula?"

Today? "Yes."

In one fast motion, Sokka pulls my hair so that my head is arched back, he bites my neck and pushes his hips towards me roughly. I scream from the release of pressure and the rush from the pain.

"Harder."

"Why won't you let me love you?" Sokka groans into my ear, pulling my hair and biting my collarbone.

The guilt washes over me, but only for a second.

"Shut the fuck up, Sokka." My free leg wraps around his hips. Goosebumps spread throughout my body; the high from what he does to me deludes my mind. I'm so fucking sick to believe that I deserve this, when in reality the only one hurting is Sokka. This kills him, but he does it for me.

"They don't love me like you love me, Sokka." I whisper into his ear. The need for him to hurt me fades away. Now all I need is _him._

"Then why won't you let me love you?" His thrusting slows and the grip on my hair loosens and the bites transform into soft brushes with his lips. I move his face so he has to look at me, his dark brown eyes sink into me. His cheeks are flushed, his face hurt.

I touch his cheek, "You love me every day."

He nods slightly, his eyes clear of any conflict. He bends his head down, lips touching mine lightly. My leg falls off of his shoulders and joins the other around his waist. My arms hook under his, my palms flat on his back. I kiss along the sweaty skin of his face and neck… Sokka loves me sweet, slow, and deserving.

* * *

 **Sokka's POV**

After we've both finished, my forehead falls to her chest. "You're a phenomenon, Azula." My voice is shaky and breathless.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks, just as out of breath as I am.

I look up at her, my chin still placed between her breasts, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm fucking stupid."

"You're not stupid… you're intriguingly complicated." She and I both laugh; I pull myself out from inside of her. Azula stays on her back, legs wide open while I clean her with a dish rag. I kiss the inside of her knee before taking her hand and pulling her upright.

Azula hops off of the counter, we both put our clothes back on. I see the bite marks on her neck, the scratches on her chest and arms. I don't know why I do it.

"Will you stay the night?" She asks, pulling up her pants.

Her hair falls into her eyes. The black makes her eyes colder, solid impenetrable gold. "I like your hair."

She smiles shyly, running her fingers through it, "You do?" She says, as she slips her shirt over her hair.

"You look good." Maybe she can act like it too.

Azula takes my hand and leads me out of the kitchen; the rag stays on the counter for her dad to find. She starts to tell me how drunk Mu Tan was and how Ty Lee wouldn't shut up about Zuko. I listen vigorously, simple moments with baby girl don't happen so often.

We are about to head upstairs when her parents walk through the front door. Her mom comes in first, her Dad, Ozai, is right behind her.

"Hey, kids! Azula! You changed your hair." Ursa says with too much forced enthusiasm.

Ozai grumbles, "What is the boy doing here?" Like he doesn't know I'm the only fucking one who takes care of his daughter. Fucking dead beat doesn't even say anything about her hair.

"Oh great, they're here." Azula rolls her eyes, deflecting her mother's attempts at a hug, "Sokka and I will be in my room, leave us alone." She pulls me by my arm.

"Hi, Ursa." I say, trying my hardest not to laugh in her face. I would feel bad for them if it wasn't their own fault their daughter hates them.

"Hey, Sokka how's your mom?" She doesn't even seem bothered that her daughter is glaring at her.

"Ursa," Azula scolds, "Mind your own fucking business. Kya doesn't even like you."

This time she got both of our attention, "Azula." I whisper.

Ursa, still not bothered, shrugs it off. "Ok. We'll see you kids later." She walks in the direction that her husband went; hopefully he's cleaning his hands with a certain dish rag.

Once in Azula's room, I kick off my shoes and flip on the big screen. Azula and I lounge on her bed, where we stay for the remainder of the night. Ty Lee comes by around seven to borrow an outfit from Azula. An hour after she left, Zuko woke up screaming in the guest room. It's almost eleven before we get him settled on the couch across from Azula's bed. We watch tv for a while; Azula falls asleep before I do. She is clung onto me, it's almost uncomfortable. I'm used to it, though. We sleep together almost every night and every night she holds onto me this way. Arms securely around my stomach, legs weaved with mine and her head under my arm. Sleep is another thing I sacrifice for her.

Only wearing a tank, I can see all of her cuts. The little scars that only I know exist. I brush my fingers along the disfigurements. She hasn't had an episode in a while so they're all healed. I remember every single cut.

 _Cut Number 1:_ Right arm, 3 inches, our fight about Hahn.

 _Cut Number 2:_ Right arm, 2 inches long, caused because I wouldn't spend the night.

 _Cut Number 3:_ Under left breast, 3 inches long I broke up with her for a week.

 _Cut Number 4:_ Right arm, 1 inch, I let Suki touch my hair.

 _Cut Number 5:_ Right arm, 1 inch long, I popped pills with Zuko.

 _Cut Number 6:_ Left arm, 5 inches, we split for two weeks and she wanted me back.

 _Cut Number 7:_ Stomach, 2 inches, I wanted to leave for the weekend with Zuko and she wanted me to stay.

 _Cut Number 8:_ Stomach, 1 inch, I wouldn't talk to her after she made me stay home. She made me talk.

 _Cut Number 9:_ Right arm, ½ inch, a fight over Hahn again.

 _Cut Number 10:_ Left arm, 1 inch, I lied about where I was and she found out.

 _Cut Number 11:_ Inside of right thigh, 3 inches, said I would spend the night and I didn't.

 _Cut Number 12:_ Right arm, 1 inch, forgot about dinner with her parents.

Twelve times, Azula has cut in front of me… twelve different times. How come I count thirteen scars?

 _Cut Number 13:_ Inside of left thigh, 5 inches, Unknown,

I fall asleep trying to remember the one I missed.

* * *

"Hey, fuckers! Wake up!" I crack open my left eye, Zuko is standing over the bed.

He is dressed, drinking coffee, and smiling.

"What's up, man?" I say, lifting my head the best I can. Azula's arms are wrapped around my neck; she is literally lying on top of me.

"Got to get up for school… is that _Azula_? Oh shit, your hair good." He sips his coffee, most likely forgetting that yesterday even happened, "Want to smoke a bowl before we leave?"

I nod.

"Zuko." Azula groans.

Zuko is tying the laces of his converse, "What's up, Azula?"

"You were smart to say something about my hair. I was going to kill you for waking me up." She lifts her head and looks at me, "Your breath stinks." She smiles.

"So does yours." I whisper with my hand over my mouth.

"Lovers, I want to get some smoking in before school so quit whispering sweet nothings and get the fuck out of bed. I can't deal with Ty Lee sober." Zuko digs through his bag and pulls out a joint.

Azula and I jump out of bed.

After the first and second joint is gone, we get ready for school. It's cold outside; the cold weather makes it easier for Azula to cover her arms. It's the warm weather where everyone bothers her about constantly wearing long sleeves.

"Ready, Azula?" We're going to be late again.

Azula rushes out of the bathroom, "Yeah, I'm sorry." She grabs her backpack, "Let's go."

Zuko is back to lying on his couch, his arms crossed, "I'm not going."

Azula looks at me with fire in her eyes. Zuko pulls this shit almost every day. Azula grabs his arm, "Zuko, get your ass up."

"Nope." Zuko says.

We are an hour late before we convince Zuko to get up. We drove in the Nova; Azula finally gave me my keys back.

When I pull into the parking lot, school is between classes so the entire student body is out of class.

"Let the circus begin." Azula mumbles under her breath.

"Ugh, Ty Lee's here." Zuko complains from the back seat.

I look out of the rearview mirror; her beat down ass car is parked in its usual spot across the parking lot.

"Leave it alone, Zuko. It's school. Where else would she be?"

"Yeah, Zuko, leave it alone." Azula mocks, opening her car door.

Zuko pats my shoulder when he gets out. We follow Azula out of the car. Our friends are waiting by the steps that lead into school. I throw my arm over Azula's shoulders and head on their direction.

"Suki gets on my fucking nerves." Azula whispers to me.

"Why?" I laugh, but I already know.

"She likes you." She bites. Suki and another friend, Sangok, are waving in our direction.

"She does not." I lie.

"Oh yes she fucking does, dip shit." Zuko laughs, Azula thanks him. I could kill that fucker… he just bought me a fucking bad day.

And right on cue, Suki, and Sangok, and another one of our friends, Yue, approach us.

"Hey Azula, you changed your hair!" Suki says with a friendly smile in both of our directions, "It looks nice." I smile back at her.

"I'm fucking out of here." Azula rolls her eyes and pushes my arm off, storming away. Her nails dig into her palm, never a good sign. Suki's eyes follow Azula, confused. My heart sinks to my feet. I could have used a fucking break today.

"Dude." Zuko looks at me with disappointed eyes.

"What the fuck did I do?" I'm confused and pissed that I'm clearly missing something.

Zuko shakes his head and chases after his sister.

"So…" Suki says, trying to break the awkward silence, "Are you and Azula going to prom together?"

I walk away, I have no desire to stand around and talk to them. Of course they follow me, "Yeah," I respond. "Who else would I go with?"

Fucking idiots.

They giggle, "I guess that makes sense."

I roll my eyes and enter my class, leaving them where they stand.

Azula and I don't have class together until after lunch. I usually don't see her before then but I won't deal with this anxiety all fucking day. I can't let this heat simmer until we go home. If I do, Azula will cut.

I sit in my second period class, having missed first period thanks to Zuko. Time drags, I don't pay attention. My teacher calls on me and I get the question wrong.

My thoughts are only on Azula. I go through a variety of emotions, first being anger. I decide that I'm going to break it off with her again. Second being regret, I was ignorant to her warning about Suki. Third is panic, I won't be able to deal if she hurts herself again. Fourth, is complete and utter love. I love her so fucking much.

Once class is let out, I rush out of my seat. Azula's 3rd period is across campus, but I can't go another period all fucked up. I rush through the students.

My heart pounds with anticipation. She has this hold on me that I can't free myself from. Given the opportunity, I'm not sure if I would anyways. Azula is helpless in a lot of ways, but I need her as much as she needs me. I am not as insecure as Baby Girl, but I would be worse off without her.

Once I reach the other side of the campus, I spot her right away, leaning against a sign outside of the library. She is chewing a piece of gum and some jackass is talking to her, his palm on the sign next to her arm. I think that's Chin. I fucking hate that guy. She knew I was going to look for her, I can see it in her face.

I'm not as jealous as Azula, but seeing Chin so close to her irritates me. What pisses me off more is that she's fucking playing with me again. I kind of feel sorry for Chin. Fucking pussy thinks he's getting somewhere with Azula, but he's just another prop in a ploy to get my attention.

Azula knows that I'm there, but she doesn't look at me, she pretends to laugh at something Chin says. He doesn't know I'm standing behind him. Azula's cheeks flush from my presence.

"Azula, let's fucking go." I snap. Chin jumps at the sound of my voice and turns to face me.

"Hey, Sokka." he says nervously.

"Done talking to my girlfriend?" I stare at Azula; she still won't look at me.

"Umm… yeah, we were just talking about prom."

"Azula, let's go." I want to rip her fucking face off, but she would like that too much.

She blows a bubble with her pink bubble gum, it pops and she brings it back into her mouth, "Sure."

I hold my hand out for her; she takes it, popping another bubble in Chin's face. I put my arm over her shoulder, leading her towards the third class.

"That wasn't funny, Azula."

"I didn't think Suki was very funny either."

I want to throttle her. Nothing even happened with Suki and she knew it. Nothing would ever happen. There wasn't even flirting, for fuck's sake.

Speaking of the fucking devil, Suki is standing outside of Baby Girl's third period, "She has this class with you, Azula?"

"Yep."

Three weeks left of junior year and I'm barely figuring this out. Suki continues to stand outside the door, waiting for Yue, I think. I don't think she notices us. I don't look at her, keeping my eyes on Baby Girl.

"I love you." I kiss her cheek.

She clings to me, kisses my lips, "I love you too, Baby Boy."

She tries to pull away, but I hold her and kiss her again. Our lips seal, tongues fight and my fucking heart just about tears out of my chest. She breaks the kiss; we are left panting in each other's faces. I kiss the corner of her mouth, her fingers digging into my shirt.

"Are you okay?" I ask. I know this body language…

"I'm trying." She whispers against my lips, "Butterfly kisses?" Her eyelashes brush against my jawline.

"Okay." I flutter my own eyelashes against her cheek. She laughs. My heart hurts, but her laughter is worth it, "I'll see you at lunch, baby girl."

Cut Number 14: Right arm, 2 inches, Suki "likes" me.

* * *

The rest of the week is okay after Monday. Baby Girl and I switch between her house and mine. Zuko tags along wherever we go. All anyone talks about at school is Saturday's prom. Me, Azula, and Zuko are going with our friends. Ty Lee is meeting us there with a boy from another school. Zuko acts like he doesn't care, but I can see that he does.

Friday passes us quickly and without incident. Azula and I wake up at my house on Saturday morning. After breakfast with my mom and Uncle Bato, she leaves to get her hair done with Ty Lee. Zuko and I stay at my house, playing Xbox until it's time to get ready.

"I got us something for tonight, Sokka." Zuko tells me, as we are putting on our tie. The dance starts in an hour; I have to be at Azula's in thirty minutes.

I tighten my tie and decide that it looks fucking stupid, so I loosen it. Zuko is struggling with his. His hands have not stopped shaking since this morning. "Let me help you, Zuko." He turns to me; the bags under his eyes are darker than usual.

"You doing okay?" I ask, pulling his tie up and loosening it like mine.

"I'm okay, stopped taking my Valium is all."

I hand Zuko his black jacket that matches mine, "What do you have planned tonight?" The way these dances go is that we get fucked up before we go in. This won't be any different.

Zuko pulls a bag of pills out of the jeans he was wearing before his shower, "I found these in my dad's room."

"What are they?"

"Ecstasy, I think." He opens the bag and pops one in his mouth without reservation.

I'm more hesitant than he is, "Zuko, I've never tried anything like that." I shove my money into my pockets and grab the keys to my Nova from my dresser.

"Want to wait for Azula?" Zuko holds one out for me. I stare at it, contemplating. "I took enough for everyone, maybe even a few extra I can sell." Zuko shakes his hand.

"I'm going to wait for Azula." I relieved when he drops the pill back into the baggie.

"Sweet, let's go." He slides his jacket on and walks out my bedroom door.

I pick up my cell phone and call Azula. She answers on the first ring.

"Hey, Sokka." She coos sweetly on the phone. She has been sweet all week. Baby Girl really fucked me up after that last bout of self harming. She must feel bad.

"Hi, baby love. I'm on my way." I say.

"I'm waiting." She answers back.

I hang up my cell phone, slide it into my back pocket and head out to the living room with Zuko. My mom and Uncle Bato are waiting for me.

"Sokka, you look so handsome!" My mom cries. She has Zuko in her arms. He looks like he's eating up the motherly touch. He doesn't get this often enough at home, so I let him be.

"Thanks, mom." I kiss her cheek and glance at myself in the mirror. Black tux, brown hair styled in casual disarray. I look the same as I normally do except my hair is down, instead of being pulled back like it normally is.

"You guys drinking tonight?" Bato asks, handing me a beer, "One for the road." He laughs. So does my mom.

"I'm driving." I pass the beer back.

Bato pushes it back in my direction, "One won't impair you, Sokka, grow some fucking balls."

I'm pissed that him and my mom are laughing at me, so I open the beer and take a drink. Zuko looks like he's starting to space out. I'm not sure if he has ever dropped ecstasy before. Aren't you supposed to drink a lot of water or some shit?

"Zuko, let's go, Azula is waiting." I drink the last of my beer and set the empty can on my mom's wooden table. I hope it leaves a fucking ring.

Zuko is still hugged up to my mom; she has her palm on his cheek and is speaking to him in his ear. She never fucking touches me like that; too busy sleeping with her husband's brother.

"I want to take a few pictures of you and Zuko." Kya points at the kitchen, "Bato will you go get my camera?"

Fuck, even the way they look at each other screams ' _AFFAIR'._ My dad is going to fucking lose it if he ever finds out. Big hot shot, dip shit attorney… he isn't so fucking bad after all.

After pleasing my mom and uncle with what turned out to be a photo shoot, we left to go pick up Azula. Zuko is in a good mood. His eyes are not exactly clear, but his spirits are high. He is laughing and singing along to the stereo and he talks to me like he used to. I smile, unable to help myself. Zuko's good mood is infectious.

When we pull into the driveway, that good mood vanishes.

"What the fuck is she doing here, Sokka?" He crosses his arms over his chest, settling back into the seat, "I'm not going in there with her."

"She's your sister's best friend, Zuko, you can't always avoid her." Ty Lee's car is parked up against the garage door. It looks like she's staying the night.

"Doesn't Azula like me more? I'm her brother!" He asks, sounding hurt.

"Zuko, that's not fair." What the fuck am I? A fucking couple's counselor? "Can we go in before Azula has my balls for being late."

This makes him laugh, "Brother, Azula already has your fucking balls." He opens the car and gets out.

"Fuck you, dick." I whisper, getting out of the car.

Azula must have seen us drive up because she comes running out the front door, jumping right into my arms, "I missed you. You look so nice, Sokka." She kisses my lips, my neck, my chin.

"Let me see you." I tell her.

She drops to her feet and does a twirl, "Do you think I look okay? Mu Tan was drunk and fucked up my hair so I just put it up." She twirls again.

Baby Girl is wearing a dark blue dress with a cardigan to cover her arms. Circling my arms around her waist, I kiss the side of her exposed neck. I see that bullshit ' _S_ ' tattoo behind her ear and frown, it's so fucking ugly, "You're beautiful, baby girl."

Azula turns in my arms; she is facing me. She cups my junk with her hand and squeezes, "Wanna ditch the prom?"

My breath hitches, I bury my face in the crook of her neck, "Yes."

Azula giggles. "Sokka you're supposed to be the responsible one, tell me that I'm going to regret it if I miss prom." Her squeeze turns into a stroke. I'm getting hard.

"There's always next year." My lady consumes me… I can't even decipher if we are inside or outside anymore.

"That's why I love you so much, you know… you would do anything for me." She lets go of my hardening penis and latches her arms around my neck, taking my lips between hers. I hold her behind her thighs, pulling her dress up while I kiss all of her lipstick off.

"Ugh, fuck Azula, are you even wearing any underwear?" Zuko covers his eyes. I didn't even realize he was standing there. The poor guy covers his eyes in a desperate attempt to abstain from seeing anymore of his sister than he already had.

I smooth out the back of Azula's dress.

"Afraid of a little ass, Zuzu?" Azula teases; she walks towards him with clawed hands… she looks like one of the zombies from the thriller video.

"Stay away, Azula." Zuko steps backwards with a finger pointed at Azula.

She runs after him and when she catches him, she starts tickling, "I wasn't talking about my ass, Zuzu." She backs away and then goes in for more, "Ty Lee is here… I'm sure she has no problem showing you her pretty little butt."

They continue to play; I step towards the house, but Azula stops me.

"No." She and Zuko quit messing around, "Don't go in there; my mom is waiting for me."

"And?" I step away from the door.

Azula comes to me and takes my hand, "I don't want to deal with her shit, let's just go."

"Good idea." Zuko agrees, sending a nervous gaze to his front door. I can tell he doesn't want to see his mother or father.

I allow Azula to pull me towards the Nova, "What about Ty Lee?" I ask.

We reach my car; Azula pushes me against the driver door, "She can just come out here. She was on the phone with that Haru guy that's meeting her there."

Zuko scoffs loudly, getting back into the car, "Get in!" He yells.

I bite my lip; I know what he wants to talk about. I take her hand, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, baby girl."

Her face becomes curious. I should have known better.

"Let me in the car." Azula pushes me out of the way, opens the car door, and jumps in.

I get in behind her and look back at Zuko, "It won't hurt her, will it?" I'm not feeling completely confident, unsure if prom is the right place to drop ecstasy for the first time.

"As long as she stays hydrated, she'll be fine." Zuko pulls the bag from his pocket for the second time tonight; he holds it up for Azula to see.

"What are they?" She seems almost in a daze, makes my chest hurt.

"Sweethearts."

Azula's eyes light up, she looks over at me. I feel like smashing Zuko's fucking skull in, he's making this too fucking easy for her.

Her eyes move back to Zuko's, "Sweethearts? Did you take these from Dad?"

"Better known as ecstasy. And yep, want one?" He holds out a tiny blue pill for her.

Azula looks at it, then back at me, "Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know." The ringing in my ears is loud, my blood pressure is suffocating… I know this is wrong. We've never fucked with shit like this, strictly gateway, this will be opening a new door.

"Let's just try it." Zuko drops the pill in her palm and holds one out for me, "We're together, Sokka. What's the worst that can happen?" Zuko smiles. Azula throws the pill into her mouth, swallows, and then smiles at me too.

"Okay." I say, taking the pill from Zuko. I toss it like an aspirin.

I don't feel any different after taking it. Zuko is laughing at everything we say. Ecstasy has affected him in a good way. He is carefree and happy. Azula and I look at each other and shrug.

"Don't worry, my friends, give it an hour and you'll feel better than you ever have." Zuko sits back in the seat; he closes his eyes and is just smiling. "I heard if you chew it, it only takes half of the time to kick in. Good info for next time."

My nerves are starting to calm. Zuko looks happy enough. He was right… what's the worst that can happen?

"Will you fucking call that bitch already?" Zuko yells. He's referring to Ty Lee. He falls over in laughter.

Ty Lee emerges from the front door before Azula can get her cell. She looks pretty enough. Of course, no one compares to baby girl. When she opens the car door I can smell how much perfume she has on. It's fucking nauseating.

"What the fuck, Ty Lee? You fucking smell. You're not sitting next to me." Zuko reaches over the seat and pushes her away from the car, "Go wash some of that shit off."

While they're fighting, I'm smashed up against the seat, fucking two door car.

"Zuko, you stupid asshole, let me in the car. I do not stink." Ty Lee tries to hit Zuko's kicking feet away. He's having too much fun to stop.

"Ty Lee, just sit between Azula and me." I get out of the car. She gets in.

"Dude, roll down the fucking windows, Ty Lee smells like a fucking morgue." Zuko starts to laugh; I notice that he is sweating… a lot. Zuko loosens his tie and unbuttons the first two on his shirt, "I'm fucking hot and Ty Lee makes me want to puke." He fake gags.

I start the car and pull out of the driveway. Azula is cracking up in her seat. Ty Lee is fuming. I stay quiet.

She turns to face Zuko, "Are you high, Zuko? Is that what your problem is?" She reaches over and lifts his chin with her pointer finger, "You know you're going to kill yourself, right?" She wipes her fingers on his jacket.

"Fuck you, Ty Lee. Azula and Sokka are high too." She gasps. Azula laughs louder, "Maybe if you weren't such a fucking prude bitch you would have fun every once in awhile… until then… leave us alone." He waves his hand in her face. Ty Lee turns back around.

The rest of the short ride is quiet, Ty Lee is tense but Zuko is fine. Azula reaches over and runs her finger across the back of my neck… it feels amazing. I shake my head. I'm not high yet, but there's a huge difference in her touch.

Testing it, I reach over Ty Lee and touch Azula's hand. Her face lights up. She looks at me and grabs my hand, looking at it up close. She presses her lips to each of my knuckles. I hiss at how sensitive I am to her touch, feels like fucking fire.

"Uhm, guys," Ty Lee interrupts. She pushes my arm away and points at the road.

I wasn't even driving… this shit is amazing and it hasn't even taken full effect yet.

I press the accelerator. When we get there, I park the Nova. Our group is already waiting for us, but all I can think about is touching Azula again. I grip onto the steering wheel, not moving so anyone can get out. A feeling of weightlessness overcomes me and my heartbeat quickens. I'm so hot and fucking thirsty. I pinch myself to make sure I'm even real. Fuck, even that feels good.

"Bro, let me the fuck out. Jin looks fine as hell tonight." He pushes on my seat until I let him out.

"Fuck you, Zuko." Ty Lee snaps.

He jumps out of my car, screaming "no thanks" back at Ty Lee. He runs straight to Jin and kisses her wildly, like a fucking animal. I watch Jin giggle as Zuko kisses her lips. He probably doesn't even care that it's her.

Ty Lee pushes past me. I'm about to shut the car door, but Azula jumps out, tackling me. I almost fall, but just barely catch myself. Her lips attach to mine, her palms on the side of my neck; she feels fucking fantastic. Her tongue glides over my lips. Her fingers dig into my skin. My hands slide across her ass. I moan when I touch her. She feels like warm silk. I ignore everyone's whistles and comments and only concentrate on how good Azula feels.

Her breath is sweeter, her skin tastes better, and her mouth is wetter.

"Sokka," Zuko shakes my arm, "Azula, hey, stop for a minute."

I pull my lips away long enough for him to know I'm listening.

"Here," Zuko says, pushing two more blue pills into my hand, "Take these in an hour." Zuko drops another one down his throat.

Azula and I manage to kiss our way inside the building. When we step inside, it becomes apparent that mood swings are a side effect of the drug, the moment Zuko catches sight of Haru, Ty Lee's date, his mood changes from very good to fucking terrifying. Anger distorts his face. He has a deep scowl, clenched teeth and his hands are balled at his side. I peek over at him while Azula kisses my neck. This won't end well.

Music is blaring from inside, the bass vibrates my chest. Azula smiles against my lips, "I can't wait to dance with you, Sokka."

Oddly enough, neither could I.

It was quickly becoming apparent that everyone in our group had taken the pills; everyone was touching, dancing, laughing… all except Zuko, Ty Lee, and Haru. They're all involved in what looks like an uncomfortable looking staring contest.

I turn back to my date and the world is gone except for the two of us. Azula pulls me flush against her back; she rocks and waves her hips in little circles against me. She dips and comes back up, my heart is beating rapidly… my head is spinning from a pure fucking desire to be inside of her… literally inside of her body. I can just imagine what her fucking blood would feel like.

I feel free…

I don't know how many songs pass; Azula and I just keep dancing until Zuko comes by. His shirt is more or less unbuttoned, jacket is gone and he's all red. "Drink this." He throws me a bottle of water. I screw off the top, squeeze Azula's cheeks, drop her second pill in her mouth and pour water in after it. When it's halfway gone, I drink the rest, dropping my own pill into my mouth. I throw the empty bottle over my shoulder.

Fuck. I'm thirsty. I didn't realize how bad until after I drank something. The water doesn't seem to faze Azula; she starts to rock her hips again. Zuko dances in front of her, laughing and smiling. It's been so long since I've seen him like this.

The strobe lights fuck with me. I have never felt anything like this before. It was like I had released this impossible energy. I could do anything.

I wonder what the school administration would think if they knew that a lot of us were high right now.

Azula's hands reach back and hold my hips. I tear my jacket off and let if fall to the floor. Surprisingly, Azula takes off her sweater. Zuko doesn't seem to notice anything. I unbutton my shirt and loosen my tie. Immediately, I feel cooler.

Running my hands up Azula's arms, I whisper in her ear, "I could fucking hurt you."

She turns in my arms, "Do it."

"I'm tired of you being such a manipulative bitch all of the time." My hands squeeze her arms. She whines, but I can tell she likes it.

Azula bites her lips… her fucking manipulative lips. I lean and kiss her until she releases, then I bite until I taste her blood in my mouth.

I pull back, her bottom lip is bleeding… I lick it until it's clean, "Did you like that?"

She nods.

"You're fucking sick." I laugh in her face.

Zuko is more or less dancing by himself, oblivious to me and Azula's antics. I'm too busy with my newfound strength.

"I could leave you… I could let you slice yourself up and just leave you…" My grip tightens on her arms. I pull her to her tippy toes.

* * *

 **Azula POV**

Of all the times I've asked him to hurt me, he picks now to listen. The grip he has on my arm is cutting the circulation off to my hands; I can feel them getting colder.

Since I'm twisted, I enjoy this. The high makes it better than I could have imagined.

There is one thing I don't like, the look in Sokka's eyes. I don't recognize it. The usual conflict isn't there… he wants to do it, he wants to hurt me. A crooked smirk plays on his face… I moan, not because it feels good…

…but because I'm scared.

Sokka licks his lips, lowering his head, but before anything happens, a fucking bull plows into my back, pushing me forward into Sokka. We fly back about five feet before Sokka gets his footing straight.

I cried out, it hurt, and not in the good way. Whoever plowed into my was big and knocked the wind out of me. Sokka holds me up as I catch my breath, I want to laugh, but all that comes out is gasping.

"Azula, are you okay?" Sokka asks. The blackness in his eyes is still there, but it's lighter. He looks worried.

I nod. Sokka turns around quickly. He looks crazy.

"You hit my girl, motherfucker!" Sokka swings his fist and hits someone in the face. It's Haru, Ty Lee's date. By the look of things, it was Zuko who shoved him into me. Sokka keeps hitting Haru. Ty Lee is holding Zuko back and the gym has broken out into chaos. Once I catch my breath, I jump at Sokka. He almost hits me, but stops himself when he sees that it's me.

Haru shuffles backwards on his hands. There is blood dripping from his nose.

"She's mine, motherucker." Zuko spits at Haru's feet.

Sokka is completely still, the teachers have turned on the lights… the music has stopped.

"I'm not your anything, asshole." Ty Lee snaps at Zuko. She keeps holding him back. Zuko turns and places a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"Baby, you were just buzzing all over me in the car." Zuko is so fucking out of it. I doubt he even knows what he's saying.

"Sokka, what the fuck was that?" I'm still catching my breath. Sokka is staring at Haru, chest heaving, knuckles bloody. His black eyes dart down to mine.

He wipes his bloody mouth with his equally bloody hand. He looks around, "Azula, we need to go."

Zuko steps towards me, "C'mon!"

I'm in shock. Haru is on the ground, holding his jaw. The teachers are running our way. Sokka is fucking bloody and crazy.

"We have to run, Azula!" Sokka grabs my arms; I notice for the first time that they're bare.

"MY SWEATER!" I pull back on Sokka, but he pulls harder, "No! My arms, Sokka!" I pull on him harder.

Our friends are all running out of the gym. It's just us and a bunch of random students left.

Sokka yanks on my arm again, pointing at the door, "That's your own fucking fault, Azula, now fucking run before you get us all in trouble!"

It has to be the drugs. He never acts like this.

I let him drag me. I'm crying. When I see the Nova I pull until my wrists are free from Sokka. I'm hyperventilating... everyone could have seen my arms in there… my scars. I'm fucked up. Heart is beating out of control; my emotions are out of control, paranoid as fuck.

"You motherfucker!" I yell when Sokka steps in front of me.

He ignores me and opens the car door, "Get in." He says.

Because I don't have another choice, I listen.

Sokka peels out of the parking lot. I'm not wearing my seatbelt so I fly against the door.

"Get your fucking seatbelt on." Sokka groans.

"No." I say through clenched teeth. My heart won't slow… am I having a heart attack?

Sokka slams on his breaks and I fly against the dashboard, busting my lip in the process.

"Put it on!" He roars.

I cry out from the pain, climbing back into the seat. I can't control anything that is happening to my own body. I should never have taken that second pill. Sokka starts to drive but I still don't put my seatbelt on. I kick the fuck out of his stereo instead.

"You stupid dick!" Kick.

"I fucking hate you!" Kick.

He tries to hit my feet away but my legs are stronger than his stupid hands.

"You make me fucking sick… I'll fucking do it, Sokka. I'll cut myself again." Kick. A long piece breaks off. I grab it before he does.

The car swerves off the road. We almost hit a tree but Sokka moves the wheel in time. We are surrounded by forest. It's completely black. All I can hear is our erratic breathing.

"Don't do it." Sokka says in a calm voice.

I drop the plastic, "Okay."

He runs his palms up and down his face, "I don't know what the fuck is happening to me." He looks up, scared. I scoot closer. The touching feels as good as it did before the bad.

I run my fingers through his hair and kiss the corner of his mouth, "Are you okay?" I whisper against his lips. His arms circle around my waist and I fall into him.

"I'm sorry." Sokka's heart feels like it might be beating faster than mine, "I should have grabbed your sweater."

I run both hands through sweaty blonde hair. His eyes roll into his head. I straddle myself on his lap, Sokka's hands attach to my thighs, "I love you, Sokka." I reach for his belt buckle. His phone rings.

"Don't answer it." I warn.

"It's Zuko." He whispers. I sigh and nod my head.

Sokka answers the phone. I don't listen in on his conversation. My head falls to his shoulder, Sokka wraps his arms around my back. I try to wrap my mind about what the fuck just happened with Sokka, it was like a total personality change. That Sokka took control, didn't stand for my bullshit… he was dominating over me and there was nothing I could have done about it.

He would have let me slice myself up and then left me.

The thought scares me senseless.

"We gotta go, Azula." Sokka reaches around me and starts the car.

"Where?" I ask.

"Everyone is up at the Golf Course." He pats my thighs, "Up, baby."

I don't move.

"I'll drive with you on my lap, then." Sokka laughs, kisses my arms.

I flinch back, "Don't do it."

"Do what?"

"Kiss my scars, not tonight… it feels weird." I lay my head back on his shoulder.

The car starts to move, Sokka rolls down the drivers window. The cool air feels better than sex on my warm, moist skin. As the car drives faster, the air feels colder. It wakes me up. All the bad feelings fly out the window.

He is looking at the road over my shoulder. All the blackness in his eyes is gone. I kiss under the corner of his jaw, "I love you."

He smiles genuinely, "I know you do."

His eyes flash from mine to the road. I begin to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm driving, Azula." He laughs nervously.

"Yeah, I know." I respond.

We end up fucking while he drives.

When we finish, we're both sweaty but satiated. I stay on Sokka's lap until we arrive at the Golf Course; it's abandoned about twenty minutes outside of South Lake. Us punk ass kids go there to party, stay off the radar. The cops around here suck, they don't give a shit who our parents are.

"We're here, Azula." Sokka laughs lightly and turns the car of. Groaning, I fall to the side and pull my underwear off to clean myself. I throw them in the backseat of the Nova, "Don't forget about those." Last thing I need is for Zuko to find them, fucking third wheel. He'd never let me hear the end of it.

Sokka pulls his pants back up and leaves his shirt unbuttoned.

The lights of the car are shining down on the green. It's overgrown, unkempt from years of neglect… it's cool for us, though.

Everyone is here already. Zuko is doing cartwheels for Ty Lee. She looks like she's genuinely laughing at him.

"Ready?" Sokka opens the car door and gets out. I follow behind him.

We hold hands up the hill; I don't have any underwear on and I only threw on Sokka's button up. Sokka tosses his arm over my shoulder and we approach our friends. Everyone is being loud; some are talking about the fight and our escape. Sokka ignores Suki, but I see her looking at him. I roll my eyes at her. Zuko is still flirting with Ty Lee.

When Zuko notices we're here he does a running leap towards Sokka. They wrestle around in the grass for awhile. I lay on my back, making sure to keep my legs closed. Ty Lee brings me a much needed bottle of water. I drown it in one gulp.

Sokka and Zuko eventually come and lay on each side of me. There are no stars out but the cool grass feels good on our skin. We don't really talk. Sokka holds my hand.

It's a total shock when the sprinklers come on. This place is supposed to be abandoned.

I jump up, but I'm already soaked. Sokka's head falls back while he laughs at my appearance. He tries to wipe the running mascara from my eyes, but it's no use. Instead, he kisses me, allowing the sprinklers to bring our body temperatures back to normal. His touch is still special. Both of his hands are on the side of my face, his tongue drags along my lips.

It's deep and it's spectacular. Our hands just touch. We touch everything on each other… I can feel him all around me.

He kisses my lips over and over, ending it with a smile, "Want to run?"

"In the sprinkler?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I say.

Sokka pulls me towards the middle of the green by my hands, the sprinkler sprays me in the face. We run and we laugh, Sokka falls once. Zuko and Ty Lee eventually run with us. The water feels fucking great. It's like we're all kids.

The water runs down my legs, Sokka's button up shirt sticks to my skin. Zuko's shirt is transparent. Ty Lee's hair is half up and half down; she throws her shoes off and rips her dress off before taking off to the center of the green. Zuko takes off behind her. I laugh like I have never laughed before. I sway to my own tune.

Sokka's eyes follow me so I push his shoulders and run…

...Sokka chases.

For one stupid moment, all of our problems with life, and in our case, each other, are gone.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! This a very different type of story for me, so let me know what you think! All reviews are appreciated!


End file.
